


Will you care for me?

by Tizzin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Derek caring for Stiles, Derek ignoring Scott, Derek is being cute, Evil Stiles, M/M, Stiles is nogitsune, Stiles the god of mischief, foxes are so cute even the evil ones, oh god my first happy ending, sterek, stiles the fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizzin/pseuds/Tizzin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds Stiles and checked that he's okay. Took him to his loft and Nogitsune appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you care for me?

 “Scott, I've found him.” Derek whispered very quietly to the phone and approached carefully the boy lying in the corner of a small basement. He examined his body quickly. There were no signs of bleeding – either from his or someone else's wounds. It meant that Nogitsune hasn't attacked yet and that this night may finally be peaceful.

“I think he's all right. Sleepwalking only. We're close to my loft, so I'm gonna take care of him tonight.” The werewolf informed briefly and hung up without even trying to listen to Scott's objections. He put his phone in the back pocket of his trousers and bend to look a little closer at Stiles. He's been just as always – with this stupid, thoughtless face. Seeing him like this, sleeping peacefully, no one could tell that under the mask of innocence there was hiding a monster. Derek knew that he should remain cautious, because the Fox, while irritated, was unpredictable. It didn't refrain him though from touching his pink cheek. He couldn't resist and grinned, only to control himself right after and remind, why did he come in here. Finally, he put his hands around the teenager's body and took him outside to the Stiles' jeep that's been parked in front of the abandoned building. Thank all the gods that, even in his evil form, he still has been driving the same car. That's how wolf actually found him.

After a while they've already been in the Hale's apartment and Stiles has been sleeping on the couch. The werewolf sat on the floor and sighed. At last he could close his eyes and rest a little. Only did he settled comfortably while he heard a weak, yet panicking voice.

“Where am I...I've been sleeping at home...How did I get here.” Stiles was looking around when Derek has grown out of nowhere before him.

“We're in my house. You've been roaming around again as a you-know-what. Fortunately, this time your foxy-self wasn't bored that much and didn't kill any...” He couldn't finish the sentence because the boy wrapped himself over the wolf's body quite tightly.

“Oh man...so glad you found me! I do owe you!” He whispered with a clear relief. “Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Stiles was babbling as if he was a machine gun. Usually Derek would probably kill him for behaving like this, but now he was just glad that this lunatic boy was his normal self. That's why he hugged him back and froze comforting him for a moment. When he tried to let him go, Stiles just caught the fabric of his shirt to keep him close.

“Will you hold me like this if I wasn't a freaking Japanese demon? I mean...if I wasn't a threat, will you be looking for me if I were lost? I mean...ugh I dunno how to explain.” The teenager

clenched lips and hanged his head. But the werewolf understood everything just right. He's been looking outside the window for a while and hesitating, but in a present situation he had nothing to loose. It was a split second and they've been kissing. Passionately, quickly like they've been both waiting for it their whole lives.

“I do care for you and I will, you annoying kid.” Derek tousled Stiles' hair and smile probably for the first time since they've known each other. But the boy didn't smile back. Instead the amused grimace turned up. A malicious one.

“I wasn't wrong.” Said the Fox raising his eyes at the wolf. “He indeed is your weakness. I knew deceiving you is going to be easy, but I had no idea that it'll be that easy.” Nogitsune laughed and clasped Derek's throat using all the dark power he had. Although the werewolf was strong, the mythical creature easily made him kneel before him and took his ability to breathe.

“Nobody told you that you shouldn't trust a fox? You small, vulnerable wolfy.” He mocked looking straight in his eyes. “I'm so gonna kill you.” He stated with a very excited voice. “I'll kill all of his friends, one by one to be finally free to do whatever I want.” Stiles' face looked so different. Insane and ugly. The werewolf's behavior caused a little surprised though. The Fox was amazed that even that mistreat Hale's been trying to say something. Impressed with such a strong will he's decided to let him speak.

“They did tell me.” He murmured and a triumph rose in his eyes. The last thing the demon felt were claws plunging into his stomach, so was the poison on them. The pain was overwhealming, taking away the ability to think straight. And the substance composed exactly to throw him out of the carrier's body. As an evil spirit has been drifting away a stifled howl could've been heard.

Derek got down on his knees breathing heavily. He was too weak to protect Stiles' body from fall, but since the teenager was unconscious, the werewolf regarded it as not necessary to do so. He simply checked if the boy was alive and lied down by his side immediately falling asleep to recuperate a bit.

A phone yearning for recharging the battery woke them up. Stiles sat and looked around.  
“How do you feel?” Asked a deep voice from behind his back.  
“Never better, Derek. A little tired, a little dizzy...and at the same time just fine.” He replied and added after few seconds. “But I'm sure I'd feel much better if you tell me one thing. Does the kiss we had mean that we're a couple now.” He turned his head and took a glimpse to check the werewolf's expression. No other word, but priceless could only describe it. Stiles grinned and spontaneously kissed the petrified man.

“Don't be like that, man. That's no news” The boy rolled up his eyes. “At last it was you who promised that will care for me even if I'm not a demon. But since I'm telling you this, maybe I still am a little mischivous. Just like that trickster fox.” Stiles blinked pertly and crushed Derek to the floor hugging him as tight as he could, glad that for another few minutes no one will disturb their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help my love towards evil Stiles...  
> I also believe if Stiles and Derek were together Hale would be a very sweet boyfriend...and that's why I have produced this...
> 
> It's late and I'm not a native english speaker so I am so very sorry for all the mistakes :(


End file.
